Bats-toi
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Livai est blessé, Mikasa reste en arrière avec lui. Les Ackerman se battent toujours jusqu'au bout, jambe cassée ou pas. (romance uniquement présente à la fin), aucune idée des genres à mettre.


**Premier OS SNK OwO Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez OwO**

* * *

 _ **BATS-TOI.**_

* * *

Il fait une chaleur étouffante, ça pue, et les titans hurlent au fur et à mesure que les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration tranchent leurs nuques. Néanmoins, leur nombre est sans fin, et les soldats sont rapidement à bout de forces, et même Eren doit abandonner son corps de titans. Les soldats s'installent en hauteur, essoufflés. Que faire ? Soudain, Mikasa entend un cri de douleur. Elle fait volte face. Un Anormal a pris le Capitaine par surprise en se montrant capable de sauter. Le Meilleur Soldat de l'Humanité est couché sur une branche, une main sur sa cuisse sanguinolente. La fracture est ouverte, ça pue et c'est moche. Il tremble de douleur, et gémit légèrement. L'Anormal est mort, mais le Capitaine est quand même méchamment blessé. Mikasa, qui est la plus proche de lui, se projette aux côtés du blessé. Elle examine la blessure un instant, puis se tourne vers ses supérieurs.

_ Quels sont les ordres ?! Hurle-t-elle à Erwin, installé sur un arbre proche.

_ Il faut se retirer ! Rétorque l'homme. Tous les soldats, parés à partir ! Nous devons rejoindre les cheveux ! La nuit ne va pas tomber avant de longues heures.

_ Commandant, le Capitaine Livai n'est pas en état de chevaucher ! Intervient Mikasa. Sa blessure est trop grave ! Il peut à peine bouger !

_ Merde ! s'écrie Erwin.

_ Laissez-moi ici, pantelle Livai.

_ Hors de question, tranche Mikasa. On a besoin de vous (elle se relève et se tourne vers Erwin). Commandant Erwin ! Je me porte volontaire pour rester auprès du Capitaine Livai jusqu'à ce que vous envoyiez des secours ou qu'il soit remis pour le protéger des titans !

_ Mikasa ! s'écrie Armin.

_ Nous avons besoin du Capitaine Livai au sein de nos troupes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre !

_ Soldat Ackerman, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre également !

_ Vous risquez de me perdre chaque fois que je fous les pieds dehors ! Le Capitaine Livai survivra à sa blessure, il a simplement besoin de soins !

_ Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Mon père était médecin ! Je sais reconnaître une blessure mortelle lorsque j'en vois une : celle-ci ne l'est pas !

Livai observe Mikasa Ackerman intensément. Ses yeux vitreux sont fixés sur elle. Elle serre les dents, et bouge nerveusement son genou. Il comprend. Elle bluffe, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de la gravité de sa blessure. Il tente d'intervenir, mais elle lui écrase brutalement et discrètement les doigts, l'empêchant de parler.

_ Gah ! Crie-t-il, tenant sa main douloureuse.

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle ne le laissera pas partir, c'est évident. Elle débat encore un peu avec Erwin, puis la décision est prise. Elle doit protéger le Capitaine jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Si dans deux nuits personne n'est là pour eux, alors ils seront livrés à eux-mêmes et devront rentrer par leur propre moyen. Elle accepte, malgré les protestations d'Eren et d'Armin. Les équipes leur confie des provisions, et un peu de gaz. Mikasa les regarde partir, puis s'assoit sur la branche. Les titans partent en beuglant, poursuivant les autres humains. La soldate se tourne vers le Capitaine, et l'aide à s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre. Puis elle lui tend sa gourde il boit, puis rend le récipient à sa propriétaire.

_ Tu as menti, pantelle-t-il. Tu ne sais pas si ma blessure est mortelle ou non.

_ Si, ça je le sais. Je ne sais pas si elle guérira parfaitement, par contre.

_ Tu seras punie pour avoir menti, même par omission, à un supérieur.

_ Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Capitaine.

_ Pourquoi tu as décidé de rester, gamine ?

_ Nous avons besoin de vous. Et Eren serait dévasté si vous veniez à mourir. Il a une haute estime de vous.

Il ne répond pas, alors Mikasa continue à parler.

_ La première qu'on vous a vus, Eren, Armin et moi, c'était il y a cinq ans. Vous rentriez d'une expédition. La dernière avant la destruction du mur Maria. Ce jour-là, vous aviez essuyé une cuisante défaite. Mais Eren était debout sur une caisse, gueulant que vous étiez des héros. Il s'est même pris une raclée par des types parce qu'il vous défendait.

_ Vous êtes vraiment jeunes, tous…

_ Seize ans. Vous ?

_ Trente et un.

_ Vous faîtes moins.

_ Je sais. Vous me donniez combien ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Vingt ans ? Vingt-cinq ans maximum ? Ce doit être à cause de votre taille. Mais ça explique que vous soyez si fort : vous étiez dans l'armée que j'étais une gamine. Attention, ça va faire mal.

_ Qu… Gah !

Elle vient de replacer l'os. Livai tremble, des larmes de douleur perlant au coin des yeux alors qu'il se retient de hurler. Après, Mikasa enveloppe la plaie dégueulasse dans la chemise du Capitaine, puis fabrique une attelle de fortune avec sa cape et des branches. Lui est torse nu, elle n'a plus de cape. Les heures défilent, et les effets secondaires de la blessure arrivent. La fièvre causée par la douleur, la fatigue maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée. Mais au moins, la pire douleur est passée. Livai divague un peu, oubliant de temps en temps le nom de Mikasa, mais l'Ackerman se rassure : ce pourrait être bien pire. Elle a de la chance. S'il avait été amputé, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait pu le ramener. Si ça s'était infecté, elle l'aurait probablement regardée mourir. Et ça, c'était inacceptable.

* * *

La nuit finit par tomber, et Mikasa allume une torches, et regarde en bas. Les rares titans qui sont restés ne bougent plus. Leur énergie a disparu avec le jour. C'est le moment de bouger, de rejoindre l'orée de la forêt. De là, ils pourront guetter les secours. Elle jette un coup d'œil au blessé : aucune chance qu'il puisse manœuvrer dans cet état, en pleine nuit. Elle soupire et s'accroupit devant lui.

_ Capitaine, enlevez votre équipement. On va à l'orée de la forêt. Je vais vous porter.

_ Je peux très bien –

_ Fermez-la et faîtes ce que je vous dis. Vous êtes blessé, la fièvre vous empêche de prendre tous les paramètres possibles en compte. C'est moi qui décide.

Il va répliquer mais elle plante son regard dans le sien.

_ Faîtes-moi confiance. Je vous laisserai pas mourir. Je vous le promets.

_ Vu que tu réussis à sauver l'autre merdeux suicidaire, j'imagine que je vais te croire, gamine.

_ Parfait. Enlevons votre matériel, il va juste nous gêner.

Au bout de dix minutes, Livai est sanglé à Mikasa, et son matériel pend dans son dos. Il se hisse pour ne plus toucher les branches, et la jeune femme s'élance. Il lui fait quelques bonds pour s'habituer au poids du blessé, mais elle prend vite la main et, rapidement, elle manie son matériel à merveille. Elle se déplace rapidement et efficacement, économisant son énergie au maximum. Néanmoins, elle est vite essoufflée et l'orée se trouve plutôt loin. Elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle, et plisse les yeux pour tenter d'y voir mieux. Tiens ! Il y a quelque chose là ! Elle lève sa torche puis étouffe un cri d'horreur avant de la baisser en vitesse. Quelle chance ! Un titan de 15 mètres est droit devant elle. Il lui tourne miraculeusement le dos et n'a pas vu la lumière. Il est en plein milieu du chemin. Elle jure, puis décide de monter encore plus haut.

Dans son dos, Livai tente de rester conscient, mais il se trouve incapable de réagir normalement. La douleur dans sa jambe est immonde, et sa main n'est pas mieux. Il ferme les yeux. _Juste une minute_ , se dit-il. Néanmoins, il est réveillé en sursaut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Mikasa vient de s'écraser contre un arbre, à cours de gaz. Pire ! Elle s'est interposée, prenant le tronc de plein fouet pour le protéger. Elle gémit, son épaule est démise. Elle le détache rapidement, et tous deux s'installe sur la branche large. Dormir est dangereux, mais ils sont tous deux épuisés.

_ Dormez Capitaine. Je vais monter la garde.

Il est trop fatigué pour répliquer, et il obéit donc. Ils se calent l'un contre l'autre pour la chaleur, et il s'endort. Lorsqu'il se réveille à nouveau, il fait jour. Mikasa est assise à côté, et surveille les titans en contrebas. Ils sont vingt, mais il n'y a pas d'Anormaux. En bas, il y a aussi un cheval.

_ Aujourd'hui, repos, décide-t-elle. On bougera demain soir s'il n'y a personne, mais il nous faut de l'énergie. Ça vous dérange si je dors ?

_ Non, repose-toi. Je te réveillerai s'il y a un problème.

_ Merci.

Elle s'endort comme une masse contre lui dès qu'elle a fini sa phrase. Il sourit et la cale contre lui. Il attrape ensuite une ration et l'avale : il meurt de faim. Elle en a également manger une. Tant mieux. Il surveille les titans, elle, l'environnement. Il attends. Les secours n'arriveront pas en pleine journée, ce serait débile. Il entend un gémissement, et se tourne vers Mikasa. Elle fait une grimace. Va-t-elle se réveiller ? Cela fait huit heures qu'elle dort. Il doit être quinze heures. Elle se met à trembler, gigoter. Ferait-elle un cauchemar ? Il grimace aussi. Les cauchemars, il connaît. Isabel, Farlan, Petra, tous les autres. Les morts qui s'enchaînent, qui vous accusent de ne pas les avoir aidés. Elle tremble. Ce doit être mauvais. Il la secoue un peu.

_ Soldate ! (pas de réponse) Ackerman ! (toujours rien) Mikasa ! Mikasa !

Elle se réveille en sursaut, hurlant le nom de sa mère. Elle se fige, tremblante. Elle regarde autour d'elle, puis se tourne vers lui.

_ C-Capitaine !

_ Tu vas mieux ?

_ Oui. Excusez-moi.

_ Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Mange et bois : tu as besoin d'énergie.

Elle obtempère, et avale une ration. Soudain, un craquement résonne. Ils se tournent, et palissent considérablement. Des Anormaux. Relativement intelligents, puis qu'ils essayent de déraciner l'arbre. Les autres titans les imitent et – horreur – le végétal immense commence à céder. Mikasa se lève d'un bond et fait signe à Livai de s'accrocher à elle. Il obéit rapidement, et les voilà vite accrocher l'un à l'autre. Mikasa change d'arbres, elle est à présent à côté du cheval, qui panique, à une vingtaine de mètres des titans.

_ Capitaine, est-ce qu'un cheval chargé de deux hommes peut distancer un titan ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors nous partons maintenant. Il est certain que ces Anormaux vont continuer à déraciner les arbres. J'aimerais économiser le gaz, et vous déplacer ainsi n'est pas bon.

_ C'est un pari risqué Ackerman.

_ C'est vrai que notre vie est totalement sûre. Vous êtes prêt ?

_ C'est toi qui décide, tu l'as dit toi-même.

_ Alors accrochez-vous !

Avec ça, descend en flèche de l'arbre, et détache hâtivement le cheval et Livai. Les titans beuglent et chargent. Elle monte à cheval à temps, et lance l'animal au galop, qui ne se fait pas prier. Livai est cramponné à elle, et surveille leurs poursuivants. Ils courent aussi vite que leurs corps difformes et répugnants le permettent, gueulent comme des animaux. Le cheval n'est pas très en forme, mais Mikasa pousse l'animal. Il doit tenir trois heures. Heureusement, il met facilement de la distance entre eux et les titans, et les monstres ont rapidement un petit kilomètre de retard. Malgré les protestations de l'animal, Mikasa l'empêche de ralentir. _Pitié, je te traiterai comme un roi dès notre retour. Je compte sur toi ! Pitié !_ Mais, au bout d'une heure et demi, le cheval est épuisé, il n'en peut plus. Il y quatre heures de marches jusqu'au Mur Maria, et avec un blessé, c'est plutôt. Le cheval s'enfuit, et Mikasa pousse un cri de rage.

_ Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

Elle jette son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, puis observe son Capitaine un instant. Il est plus petit et léger, elle devrait y arriver. Elle avale une ration supplémentaire, puis une grande lampée d'eau. Livai, quant à lui, observe les titans s'approcher dangereusement. Il ne mourra pas sans en embarquer au moins trois dans la tombe. Soudain, il est soulevé de terre. Mikasa Ackerman vient de le soulever sur son épaule droite. La jeune femme commence alors à… courir.

_ Ackerman, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

_ Je vous porte ! Je vous ramènerai au Mur ! Avec de la chance, on croisera les secours en chemin !

_ C'est de la folie ! Laisse-moi ! Seule t'as une chance ! Inutile de crever tous les deux !

_ Je vous ramènerai au Mur ! Hurle-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Maintenant fermez-la et laissez-moi courir !

* * *

Et elle court, elle court. Elle avale des rations, de l'eau, change d'épaule même si l'une est démise et qu'elle a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le bras. Elle le ramènera. Elle a fait une promesse. Leur Capitaine leur est nécessaire et, même si personne ne veut l'admettre, ils tiennent tous énormément à lui. Le perdre les anéantirait. _Je ne perdrai plus personne ! Bats-toi !_

 _Bats-toi !_ Ils se rapprochent, elle le sait, elle l'entend, c'est évident. Mais elle y arrivera. Proportionnellement, elle est plus rapide et endurante qu'eux. Elle se concentre, se fixe des objectifs.

 _Bats-toi !_ Son corps entier se rebelle. Elle a mal, ça brûle, elle veut hurler. Mais elle se concentre. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle peut le faire.

 _Bats-toi !_ Elle trébuche, manque de tomber. Elle se rattrape de justesse. Les titans sont à quinze mètres derrière elle. Elle force, poussant un cri de rage.

 _Bats-toi !_ Mais rien ne sort. Elle est à bout, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais tant qu'elle pourra, tant que ses jambes ne l'auront pas abandonnée, elle courra. Elle se battra.

 _Bats-toi !_ Elle s'écroule, roule au sol avec le Capitaine. Elle se précipite, le soulève à l'arrache malgré son refus, et reprend sa course.

 _Bats-toi !_ Mais ça foire. Cent mètres plus loin, elle tombe à nouveau. Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce ne pas être la fin. Elle tente de se relever, mais rien ne vient. Alors elle prend l'épée qu'elle a gardé, hurle au Capitaine de partir.

 _Bats-toi !_ Elle puise dans ses dernières forces, se lèvent. Cinq titans dont deux Anormaux seront vite sur elle. Elle hurle de rage, invoquant toute l'énergie qui lui reste, l'énergie de l'adrénaline, l'instinct de survie qui vous poussera toujours à vous relever. Elle tranche des doigts, mais c'est si dur !

 _Bats-toi !_ Le Capitaine a aussi son épée, et ils sont côte à côte. Ils sont dans un état pitoyable, mais ils se battent. Parce que c'est comme ça. Ils sont des Ackerman, et jusqu'à ce que leur cœur s'arrête de battre, ils se battront, leur cœur sont unis dans cet optique. Tuer. Combattre. _Vivre_.

Soudain, un hurlement inhumain résonne. Un rugissement de provocation, un titan qui provoque un autre titan. L'espoir remonte, mais ils ne se retournent pas. Mikasa finit par tomber inconsciente à cause de la fatigue et d'un coup encaissé pour protéger Livai. Le Capitaine se met devant elle. Il tremble. Soudain, un titan de 15 mètres lui passe au dessus, déglinguant deux monstres ennemis au passage. Il rugit, les défie. Livai tombe au sol.

_ Si on m'avait dit que voir ce sale gosse me ferait un jour plaisir.

_ Livai !

Il se tourne. Hanji, et les membres de l'escadron 104 encore en vie. _Bande de petits merdeux, vous êtes en retard !_ Veut-il crier. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la première chose que Livai remarque c'est qu'il est en vie. Sa jambe ne le fait presque plus souffrir – surtout si on compare à ce qu'il endurait lorsque Mikasa le portait – et il a des vrais bandages. Il se redresse lentement, et regarde autour de lui. Mikasa dort à quelques mètres de lui, inconsciente. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Cette sale gamine… Elle voulait qu'il crève d'inquiétude ou quoi ?! Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Il avait l'habitude de la voir voler et tuer des titans, comme un oiseau libre. Là, elle ressemblait à Icare. Elle avait volé trop haut, et s'était brûlé les ailes.

Il déglutit à nouveau. Elle était quand même jolie, comme ça. Mais _vraiment_ jolie. Une beauté sauvage, le genre de beauté qui ne vous frappe pas aux premiers abords. Le genre de beauté qui s'immisce en vous. Qui vous envahit le cœur et avant que vous vous en rendiez compte, elle est pour vous le plus bel oiseau de cette immense cage. Il serre les dents. Si jamais elle ne pouvait plus voler, il s'en voudrait à vie.

Sa beauté lui fait tourner la tête. Oh, qu'il aimerait lui montrer à quelle point il la trouve belle, là ! Il n'est pas comme Jeager lui, il sait y faire ! Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de copines mais il a été adolescent. Et lors de ses promotions, il a su faire la fête. Il n'aime pas utiliser les femmes mais toutes les filles avec qui il a couché savaient parfaitement ce qui les attendait. C'était juste pour faire la fête, ça n'avait aucun incident sur leur relation à part des blagues salaces.

Il secoue la tête. C'est quoi, ces pensées bizarres ? Les médicaments devaient lui faire tourner la tête. Elle a seize piges, bordel de dieu de merde ! Il examine sa main, et sa jambe, teste ses orteils pour se changer les idées. Hors de question de se transformer en vieux dégueulasse prêt à se taper une gosse de la moitié de son âge. Même si au fond de sa tête, il sait parfaitement que s'insulter tout seul ne servira pas à grand-chose excepté le frustrer.

_ Oh tu es réveillé ! s'écrie Hanji en entrant dans la pièce. Tu te sens bien ?

_ Ouais. Combien de temps je suis restée dans le coltard ?

_ Deux jours. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu. Où est le cheval ? Mikasa t'a porté ?

_ Oui. Sur environ les deux tiers du trajet.

_ Avec une épaule démise ? Je veux bien que tu sois léger mais quand même ! Enfin. Cela explique son état si mauvais.

_ Pardon ?! s'étrangle Livai.

_ Elle guérira. Mais elle est dans un état déplorable. Entorses, déchirures, surmenage, épaule démise, claquages, hématomes gros comme ta main. Son corps est _épuisé_. Elle a failli mourir, mais c'est une miraculée cette gosse.

_ Je vois…

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien. Mieux. Dans combien de temps je serai remis ?

_ Deux mois minimum. Puis il y aura de la rééducation.

_ Et elle ?

_ Un mois minimum.

_ Au fait. Tu m'as donnée quoi comme médicaments ?

_ Des anti-douleurs et des fortifiants. Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dis-moi, c'est important !

_ Je… Euh… C'est que… ça peut filer des délires ton bordel ?

_ Hum… Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Alors je suis un vieux vicieux, s'écrie-t-il en se frappant le front.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai envisagé de me faire une gamine de la moitié de mon âge.

_ Oh, je vois, ronronne Hanji. Monsieur est amoureux !

_ Elle a seize ans ! Ne dis pas d'horreur comme ça !

_ Mes parents avaient dix-huit ans d'écart.

_ On s'en fout !

_ Mouais. Bon. Euh… Je sais pas. Mais c'est pas les médicaments, en tout cas.

_ Magnifique.

Mikasa se réveille trois jours plus tard. Elle est déboussolée, mais en vie. Et là, Livai se dit qu'il est vraiment immonde lorsque son cerveau lui gueule d'aller l'embrasser. Mais il se retient, évidemment. Le soir, pour fêter son réveil, Hanji organise une « soirée entre filles » avec Christa, Sacha, Ymir et elle-même. Elle apporte de la viande et du saké, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait.

Enfin, jusqu'au lendemain. Parce que le lendemain, il a droit à un compte-rendu. Mikasa débarque dans sa chambre, soutenue par Christa et Sacha pendant que Hanji exulte dans le fond et qu'Ymir semble s'en foutre à côté. Elle a les joues roses, et ne tient pas vraiment debout. Les autres filles ferment la porte, et Livai sourit un peu à Mikasa.

_ Tu te sens mieux, sale gamine indisciplinée ?

_ Oui Capitaine.

_ T'as gagné le droit de m'appeler Livai, gamine.

_ D'accord Livai-sempai. Mais vous, vous pouvez m'appeler Mikasa.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, et il voit que ça lui demande beaucoup d'effort mental. Elle sourit, triture ses doigts puis inspire un grand coup. Il va lui parler mais n'a pas le temps. Elle le chope par le col et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser. Elle s'écarte, et il y a un filet de bave entre eux. Elle sourit, lui aussi.

_ Tu as… commence-t-il.

_ M'en fous ! Le coupe-t-elle. Si tu m'emmerdes avec ça, je te casse la deuxième main ! Ajoute-t-elle.

_ Sale gamine… sourit-il, se moquant bien qu'elle laisse tomber les titres honorifiques quand ils sont seuls.

Elle l'embrasse.

_ J'ai un nom, Livai.

_ Mikasa, susurre-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle rougit et couine, il lui apprend ce que c'est un vrai baiser.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hanji, Christa, Sacha et même Ymir (qui a arrêté de renier son côté commère typiquement féminin pendant deux minutes) exultent et se félicitent avant de décamper.


End file.
